The present invention relates to an extended input device, and more specially one for the portable wireless communication apparatus.
Owing to the evolutions of software and hardware, additional functions of the mobile phone system have been gradually directed toward to the wireless transmission of the information. Therefore, it will be very common to use the mobile phone for receiving or sending e-mails, browsing web sites, doing internet-shopping, dealing with personal finance. Since the sale situation of the mobile phone with the WAP (wireless application protocol) function is so hot, the future of the mobile phone can be expected. As the demand of inputting the data into the mobile phone increases, the traditional keys of the present mobile phone cannot meet such demand for inputting function. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an extended keyboard for the user to quickly type therethrough alphabet characters or instructions into the mobile phone.
FIG. 1 shows the appearance diagram of the extended keyboard according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, as the mobile phone is getting smaller and smaller, the size of the traditional extended keyboard is too big to be carried conveniently because it has to provide the enough input area for typing. Thus, it seriously affects the buying and using will of the consumer. Therefore, it is worthwhile for researching how to solve the defects in the traditional device for further providing an extended input device which is convenient in use and easy in packing up the portable wireless communication apparatus such as the mobile phone.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose an extended input device having an enough area for inputting retrieving information easily.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to propose an extended input device having a small size for be packed up to be carried on conveniently.
According to the present invention, an extended input device for a portable wireless communication apparatus comprises a first input keypad, a second input keypad, a pivot portion connecting the first input keypad and the second input keypad, and pivotally switching the first input keypad and the second input keypad between a normal and an operating statuses, and a signal transmission portion electrically connected to the first input keypad and the second input keypad for transmitting a signal between the extended input device and the portable wireless communication apparatus.
Certainly, the extended input device can further comprise a clipping portion for clipping the first input keypad and the second input keypad on the portable wireless communication apparatus. The clipping portion is connected to the back of said first input keypad and pivots about a shaft.
Certainly, the clipping portion can comprise a first movable protruding portion located on the back of the first input keypad, and placed in a groove of the back of the first input keypad under a normal status (non-operating status) and protruding on the back of the first input keypad under an operating status for clipping the portable wireless communication apparatus, and a second movable protruding portion located on the back of the second input keypad, and placed in a groove of the back of the second input keypad, under a normal status and protruding on the back of the second input keypad under an operating status for clipping the portable wireless communication apparatus.
Certainly, the signal transmission portion can be a signal connecting line.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an extended input device for a portable wireless communication apparatus comprises a first input keypad, a second input keypad, a pivot portion connecting the first input keypad and the second input keypad, and pivotally switching the first input keypad and the second input keypad between a normal and an operating statuses, and a signal transmission portion connected to the first input keypad and the second input keypad for transmitting a signal between the extended input device and the portable wireless communication apparatus.
Preferably, the signal transmission portion is an infrared ray signal transmission module.
According to additional aspect of the present invention, an extended input device for a portable wireless communication apparatus comprises a first input keypad, a second input keypad, a switching device allowing the first input keypad and the second input keypad to form a flat surface under an operating status, and to form a collapsed condition under a normal status, and a signal transmission portion connected to the first input keypad and the second input keypad for transmitting a signal between the extended input device and said portable wireless communication apparatus.
Certainly, the switching device can include a hollow portion provided in the first input keypad for receiving therein the second input keypad under the normal status, the second input keypad being pulled out of the first input keypad under the operating status.